Missing You (JoyDay)
by Another Girl in Another Place
Summary: Apa yang dirindukan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sebenarnya? Sequel of This isn't Awkward Moment/ A KyuMin fanfiction/ OneShot/ It's Canon/ Typo(s)/ Copy Paste Flame Bashing are not allowed! This is Collab Fic with Lee Sanghyun :) HAPPY JOYDAY JOYERS :)


**Missing You**

**.**

**JOY Fanfiction**

**.**

**Disclaimer : The casts belongs to God, but this story is ours **

**It's Canon, Typo(s), OneShot, Collab Fiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hari berganti dengan cepat. Kyuhyun masih bergulingan di tempat tidurnya walaupun ia sudah bangun sedari tadi. Matanya fokus menatap foto Yesung hyung dengan Sungmin-nya, yang semalam dikirimkan Yesung padanya. Apa tadi?

Sungmin-nya?

Kyuhyun merenung sesaat. Memikirkan betapa dia ini orang yang sangat egois. Tak perlu dijabarkan seperti apa kelakuan egoisnya, tetapi Kyuhyun cukup sadar diri. Tadi malam dia berniat menanyakan banyak hal pada Sungmin, tetapi akhirnya dia hanya terpaku didepan pintu kamar_nya_. Tangannya yang sudah terangkat hendak membuka pintu akhirnya hanya menggantung tak jelas di udara.

Dan pagi-pagi begini Sungmin sudah berangkat untuk kegiatannya sendiri. Dan kalau membicarakan masalah ini—ya, Kyuhyun menyebut ini masalah—lewat telepon saja tidak akan nyaman, apalagi sms. Berbicara langsung adalah hal yang tersisa dan tentu saja hasilnya jauh akan lebih _clear_.

Kyuhyun menatap sekali lagi _selca_ yang apik itu, memperlihatkan betapa manisnya hubungan hyung-dongsaeng antara Yesung dan Sungmin. Lucunya lagi, dia masih bisa sempat-sempatnya cemburu tadi malam. Kyuhyun tersenyum sendiri oleh pemikiran bodohnya.

_Ternyata mereka bisa juga seakrab itu. Kenapa selama ini aku lihat mereka canggung sekali? Ah, Yesung hyung memang pintar mengambil perhatiannya_

Kyuhyun berbaring menelentang sejenak, memejamkan mata dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Pokoknya, ini semua harus sudah selesai sebelum besok. Semoga saja hari ini Sungmin tidak pulang malam.

.

**JOY**

**.**

"Min hyung?"

Sungmin sedikit terkejut mendapati Kyuhyun berdiri bersandar di dinding dekat kamar mandinya. Dia baru saja selesai mandi dan ingin langsung tidur, tetapi magnae ini tiba-tiba berada di kamarnya. Sungmin tidak mempermasalahkan itu sebenarnya, karena Kyuhyun sudah terlalu sering masuk ke kamarnya tanpa izin.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kenapa belum tidur? Kembalilah ke kamarmu."

Sungmin bergerak menuju tempat tidurnya dan mulai membenahi selimut yang akan dipakainya. Dirasakannya sentuhan di lengan kirinya dan Sungmin menoleh.

"Hyung, apa semuanya baik-baik saja?"

Magnae itu bertanya _to the point_, menatap langsung ke dalam mata Sungmin yang sudah sedikit memerah, tanda dia mengantuk dan lelah.

Sungmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Dia hanya menatap wajah manis—yang sekarang sudah kembali mulus setelah bercukur—yang balas memandangnya bingung.

"Ya… maksudku apakah semuanya berjalan dengan oke—ah maksudku kita…err…aku—kau oke? Aish, maksudku—

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya dalam.

_Oh sial. Kenapa setiap dia memandangku seperti itu aku menjadi gagap mendadak? Kenapa sulit sekali bertanya tentang dirinya langsung?_

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, mencoba tenang.

—apakah kau baik-baik saja, Hyung? Tidak ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu? Katakan saja padaku."

_Seharusnya aku berterima kasih pada Yesung hyung tentang peringatannya kemarin. Apa aku salah bertanya langsung seperti ini?_

Tetapi Sungmin hanya tersenyum. Kyuhyun berdesir melihatnya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak melihat senyum Sungmin yang setulus itu padanya.

"Tidak ada. Sungguh. Semuanya memang baik-baik saja."

Kyuhyun merasa lega, tetapi dia tidak tahu kalau itu hanya berlangsung sesaat. Kyuhyun mulai memegang lengan Sungmin demi menariknya mendekat, bermaksud mencium sebelah pipi putihnya itu. Namun tiba-tiba Kyuhyun tersentak mengetahui apa yang terjadi kemudian.

"Aku capek, Kyuhyun. Aku mau tidur ya."

Dengan sangat halus Sungmin berpaling, meloloskan lengannya dari pegangan Kyuhyun dan berbalik, membuat ciuman Kyuhyun menggantung begitu saja di udara.

Sungmin mulai memposisikan dirinya berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan mematikan lampu tidur. Dia melempar senyum terakhirnya pada Kyuhyun, lalu mulai memejamkan mata.

"Malam, Kyuhyun."

Rasa lega yang tadi sempat hinggap di hati Kyuhyun, kini menguap entah kemana.

.

**JOY**

**.**

Keesokan harinya tidak menjadi lebih baik bagi Kyuhyun. Dia masih tidak menemukan jawaban atas sikap Sungmin—yang menurut Sungmin sendiri baik-baik saja itu. Dia menimbang-nimbang untuk menelepon Yesung, mungkin saja hyungnya itu tahu sesuatu. Siapa tahu saat Yesung mengajaknya pergi kemarin Sungmin mengatakan banyak hal.

Tetapi… Tidak!

Kyuhyun kembali menyimpan _smartphone_ miliknya. Sejenak ia memejamkan mata, memantapkan diri bahwa dia harus menyelesaikan ini sendiri.

Kyuhyun terduduk di ranjangnya, kakinya berselonjor dan punggungnya ia sandarkan di kepala ranjang dengan bantal yang menjadi penyangganya. Diliriknya _tab-_nya yang tergeletak begitu saja di sampingnya. Kyuhyun meraihnya dan mulai membuka internet. Mungkin berselancar sejenak melihat dunia maya bisa meringankan sedikit penatnya

Setelah beberapa lama ia mengunjungi akun pribadinya, tiba-tiba satu alamat terlintas di pikirannya, blog milik Sungmin. Sudah lama sekali ia tak berkunjung ke sana. Melihat – lihat isi blog Sungmin sepertinya menyenangkan. Kyuhyun ingin tahu apa yang telah Sungmin bagi dengan para fans-nya. Kyuhyun membuka halaman awal dan menemukan postingan baru disana.

Oh, lagi-lagi tentang makanan. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menggeleng.

Kue beras, ah…Sungmin pasti sangat menyukainya.

_Noh Eunhee ahjumma itu baik sekali ya. Dia terlihat sangat perhatian pada Min hyung._

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba kesadaran ini menghantam Kyuhyun telak. Apa yang baru saja terlintas di benaknya membuat Kyuhyun kembali tercenung. Noh Eunhee ahjumma yang orang jauh saja bisa seperhatian itu pada Sungmin. Merawat Sungmin, menanyakan apakah Sungmin lelah, mengirimi kue beras…

"Haahh…." Kyuhyun membuang nafas beratnya. Dilemparkannya asal _ tab _yang ia pegang tadi ke atas kasurnya.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu sudah berapa malam dia tidak mengobrol dengan Sungmin. Karena jam pulang Kyuhyun bertepatan dengan jam tidur Sungmin. Setiap Kyuhyun pulang, pasti Sungmin sudah tertidur. Sedangkan paginya mereka sudah kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, sebenarnya bisa saja Kyuhyun pulang disaat Sungmin masih terjaga. Jika dia tidak asyik berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. Tapi Kyuhyun sendiri juga tahu bahwa Sungmin sebetulnya tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Jadi masalahnya dimana?

_Semuanya memang baik-baik saja. _

Ucapan Sungmin semalam terngiang di kepala Kyuhyun.

Ya! Itulah masalahnya. Sungmin bukan termasuk tipe orang yang terbuka, bahkan kepada Kyuhyun sekalipun. Kyuhyun tidak berhenti dibuat kelimpungan sendiri dengan sikap tenang Sungmin. Terkadang, Kyuhyun merasa jika Sungmin justru lebih terbuka pada orang lain. Bukan padanya.

Apa semua pasangan kekasih seperti itu? Pertanyaan itu dijawab sendiri oleh Kyuhyun dengan gelengan kepalanya.

_Oke, mungkin salahku yang terlalu asyik tenggelam dalam euphoria kebersamaan teman-temanku. Yesung hyung benar, aku harus bisa menghargai setiap waktu yang tersisa untuk bersamanya. Sebelum kewajiban itu datang dan menyita waktu bersama kami…_

.

**JOY**

**.**

Kyuhyun sudah berusaha pulang lebih cepat dari beberapa hari terakhir. Berharap Sungmin masih terjaga dan mereka bisa membicarakan ini sampai selesai. Tapi kenyataannya tidak, yang ditemukannya saat memasuki ruang tengah dorm adalah Ryeowook dan Heechul.

"Mana Min hyung?"

"Tentu saja sudah tidur. Dia terlihat lelah sekali tadi." Ryeowook yang menjawab.

"Ya, Magnae. Jangan ganggu tidur Sungminnie!"

Kyuhyun mengabaikan peringatan Heechul. Ia tetap melangkah memasuki kamar Sungmin dan menutup pintunya rapat. Langkah kaki panjangnya membawanya mendekati tempat tidur, dimana Sungmin memang sudah terlelap damai disana.

"Hyung…"

Panggilan itu tidak begitu keras, dan tentu saja tak mampu membuat Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun melangkah mendekat ke arah ranjang, dan ia berlutut di samping ranjang yang tidak begitu tinggi itu, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Sungmin.

Wajah tidur Sungmin yang begitu damai membuat Kyuhyun terhenyak. Keinginannya menyelesaikan masalah harus tertunda sejenak. Dia tidak mungkin tega memaksa Sungmin bangun.

_Semuanya memang baik-baik saja._

"Semakin kau mengatakan baik-baik saja, aku tahu semakin banyak masalah yang kau pendam. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Kyuhyun berbisik, begitu lirih, lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya meraih tangan Sungmin yang terkulai di samping kepalanya. Menggenggamnya erat dan penuh dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Lalu membawa tautan tangan sepihak itu ke wajahnya.

Kyuhyun menatap dalam, cermat setiap detail wajah putih Sungmin. Tak ada yang terlewat sedikitpun.

_Dia sudah bercukur. Dia benar-benar mendengarkan Yesung hyung._

Kyuhyun melepas sebelah genggaman tangannya pada tangan Sungmin, hingga kini tangan kanannya bisa menyentuh pipi itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum saat berhasil menyentuhnya, kemarin ia gagal 'kan karena Sungmin menolaknya?

Saat itu Kyuhyun benar-benar menyadari. Dia telah melewatkan banyak waktu tanpa Sungmin akhir-akhir ini. Saat Kyuhyun pulang, tak ada lagi Sungmin yang menyambutnya di kamar, tersenyum padanya, membenahi barang-barangnya, mengingatkannnya untuk mencuci muka dan mengganti pakaian, dan Kyuhyun juga merindukan saat-saat seperti ini, waktu damai menjelang tidur malam mereka. Dia merindukan Sungmin-nya.

.

"_Missing you so badly, _hyung…"

Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin lagi, sedangkan bibirnya mencium jari manis Sungmin yang sedang digenggamnya.

"_Really miss you."_

Sungmin menggeliat pelan, mungkin merasakan sentuhan jari Kyuhyun di wajahnya. Tetapi dia tidak terbangun. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum melihatnya. Yah apapun yang dilakukan Sungmin selalu bisa membuatnya menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya membentuk senyum. Bahkan dalam keadaan tidur sekalipun.

Nekat, Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati wajah Sungmin. Tangannya menyibak lembut helaian hitam halus yang menutupi dahi kekasihnya, lalu meninggalkan jejak bibirnya disana.

"_Bogoshipo… _Kyu…"

Kyuhyun terdiam, kaget. Bibirnya masih menempel di dahi Sungmin. Apa Sungmin terbangun?

Kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan manik jernih itu masih tertutup rapat. Tak ada tanda-tanda terbangun sama sekali.

_Mengigau?_

Kyuhyun menunduk memandangi wajah itu lagi, mencermati setiap lekukannya. Punggung buku jarinya kembali menyapu pelan pipi Sungmin. Agak lama ia memastikan bahwa Sungmin memang hanya mengigau.

"Kata Yesung hyung kau kesepian. Maaf. Tapi dua tahun nanti aku yang akan kesepian. Apa itu impas?"

Bisikan lirih Kyuhyun tak ada yang mendengar, kecuali dirinya sendiri dan semua benda mati di kamar itu. Tapi, memangnya Kyuhyun peduli? Dia tidak peduli apapun asalkan malam ini dia bisa bersama Min hyung-nya.

Kyuhyun memaksakan _space_ sempit di sisi Sungmin untuk dirinya berbaring. Walaupun ada resiko nanti dia jatuh ke lantai pun, sekali lagi (garis bawahi ini) : Kyuhyun tidak peduli.

Sungmin kembali menggeliat dan alisnya sedikit mengernyit. Tanda kalau ia lebih terganggu dari yang tadi. Dan tetap saja dia tidak terbangun. Daebak!

"Bahkan dalam tidurmu pun kau masih merindukan aku. Bisa-bisanya kau bilang semuanya baik-baik saja?"

Kyuhyun melingkarkan sebelah tangannya memeluk Sungmin. Satu ciuman bibirnya kembali mendarat di wajah Sungmin, kali ini di pipinya. Lembut dan lama, menghayati segala rasa menyenangkan yang tercipta ketika ia bersama dengan Sungmin sedekat ini.

"_Sleep tight, _MinnieMin. _Saranghae_~"

Bagaikan tersugesti, Sungmin sedikit bergerak merapat pada Kyuhyun, mencari kenyamanan dan berbagi kehangatan. Mungkin Sungmin tahu bahwa kerinduannya malam ini telah terobati.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, tentu saja selalu membutuhkan waktu untuk belajar menjadi dewasa dan memahami satu sama lain. Bukan sesuatu yang mudah dan sebentar. Tapi proses itu diperlukan untuk membuat mereka sadar bahwa keberadaan satu sama lain sangatlah berarti.

.

.

**OMAKE**

Sungmin membuka akun _twitter_ miliknya sejenak. Tersenyum melihat Ryeong9 _posting_ sesuatu.

"Waw, Kyu… Aku sekali-kali harus menggigit tulang selangkamu. Apa kau sengaja memamerkannya?"

Sungmin tersenyum jahil dan menutup akun twitternya.

_Dia kembali berulah dengan Ryeowook. Kalian berdua memang magnae yang nakal._

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N : Yah…ngga tau mau bilang apa. Hancur sekali bukan? Jadi ini menceritakan sekuel friendshipnya Yesung-Sungmin kemarin. Buat yang belum tahu, biar lebih 'ngeh' silahkan dibaca 'This isn't Awkward Moment' baru sambung lagi disini. #mencobapromosi#**

**Dan, yah… ini masih collab. Dengan orang yang sama yaitu Lee Sanghyun eonni ^^ **

**Rata-rata di ff friendship kemarin pada bilang kangen Yesung. Haha, sama. Apalagi saya, udah ngga keitung lah beratnya melewati malam-malam tanpa dia #apasih# Yah karena sebenernya sikap anehnya itu cuman topeng, buat menyembunyikan pribadi aslinya.**

**To: may . moon . 581, BabyBlueBunny137, chintiasakurai1, Rahma94, asdfghjkyu, choyoumin, Mayu ChoLee, paprikapumpkin, sha . nakanishi, Choi ana, 010132joy, allea1186, Okalee, anakyumin, sissy, fenigista99, Guest, Phia89, chominhyun, ratu kyuhae, sandrimayy88, akika . akika . 96, Yefah, qie . andriani, Rinda Cho Joyer, Heldamagnae, Kim Yong Neul, marwahelf, chu, Lee'90, mita sarang-MIN, fitri, nova137, Sera Lee, Cho Kyuna, babychoi137, nw . kim . 37, Park Heeni, Zen Liu, dirakyu**

**Makasih buat yang udah review di ff collab yang kemarin ^^ Komen lagi disini mau? #wink#**

**HAPPY JOYDAY ^^ #tiupterompet**


End file.
